wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up Jeff! Concert/Gallery
Gallery Promo Pictures TheWigglyGroupinWiggledance!Promo.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture GreginWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg waving JeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff waving CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino electric guitar WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags the Dog in his rare costume WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Wags the Dog in his rare costume HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Another promo photo of Henry the Octopus AnthonyinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony GregandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray JeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff DorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sSplit-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles lift Dorothy up after her split AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordattheSeymourCentre.jpg|Anthony and Captain at the Seymour Centre TheWigglesinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Wiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 File:WigglesLogoScreenerVariant.jpeg|The Wiggles' logo in black outlines Wiggledance!LiveinConcert1997PromoPicture3.jpg|Henry the Octopus in early 1997 promo picture. Wiggledance!LiveinConcert1997PromoPicture4.jpg|The Irish dancing girls in promo picture. DorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy waving. MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray Wags,LeanneandtheIrishGirlDancers.jpg|Wags, Leanne and the Irish Girl Dancers Dcqdjxe-abc7f0ed-a1d7-4448-a61e-00f4a689d6bf.jpg|The Wiggles' Colored Dancers, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyColoredDancersinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Colored Dancers TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy Screencaptures File:Wiggledance!1.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Wiggledance!2.jpg|The Wiggles File:Wiggledance!3.jpg|"We're The Wiggles. I'm Greg." File:Wiggledance!4.png|"I'm Murray." File:Wiggledance!5.png|"I'm Jeff." File:Wiggledance!6.png|"And I'm Anthony and since we're all here why don't we sing some songs together?" File:Wiggledance!7.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:Wiggledance!8.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the audience clapping File:Wiggledance!9.jpg|The Audience File:Wiggledance!10.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the audience practice singing File:Wiggledance!11.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the audience File:Wiggledance!12.png|''"Yippie!"'' File:Wiggledance!13.png|"Hands in the air." File:Wiggledance!14.png|"Rock-a-bye your bear." File:Wiggledance!15.png|"Bears now asleep." File:Wiggledance!16.png|"Shh, shh, shh." File:Wiggledance!17.png|"Bears now asleep." File:Wiggledance!18.png|"Shh, shh, shh." File:Wiggledance!19.png File:Wiggledance!20.png|Greg File:Wiggledance!21.png|Greg and Jeff File:Wiggledance!22.png File:Wiggledance!23.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Wiggledance!24.jpg|Anthony and Murray Wiggledance!32.jpg|Greg and Murray Wiggledance!33.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony and the audience Wiggledance!45.jpg|Murray playing the red Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray and Jeff Wiggledance!46.jpg|Murray, Anthony and the audience Wiggledance!51.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and audience Greg,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Greg, Murray and the audience Wiggledance!54.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Wiggledance!57.jpg|Greg doing the sleep motion Wiggledance!58.jpg|Greg trying to figure out who's snoring Wiggledance!60.jpg|The Awake Wiggles staring at Jeff sleeping TheOtherWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Other Wiggles Wiggledance!61.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and audience Wiggledance!69.jpg|Jeff as bird Wiggledance!70.jpg|Jeff waking up Wiggledance!72.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the audience MurrayFlappingArms.jpg|Murray flapping his arms MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Murray and the audience JeffandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff and the audience JeffandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff flapping his arms and Anthony GregandtheAudience.jpg|Greg and the audience TheWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggles and the audience Wiggledance!92.jpg|Jeff sleeping again Wiggledance!94.jpg|Jeff waking up again JeffFlappingLikeaBird2.jpg|Jeff flapping like a bird again AnthonyTweeting.jpg|Anthony tweeting JeffTweeting.jpg|Jeff tweeting TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the audience CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles teach Jeff how to point our fingers and do the twist CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LivePrologue2.jpg|and stand on one foot and shake your hands. CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LivePrologue3.jpg|''"Let's all point our fingers and we'll do the twist together."'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" AnthonyDoingtheTwist.jpg|Anthony doing the twist MurrayShaking.jpg|Murray shaking GregShaking.jpg|Greg shaking Anthony'sPants.jpg|Anthony's pants AnthonyShaking.jpg|Anthony shaking Greg'sPants.jpg|Greg's pants Cha-Cha-Cha!.jpg|'"Cha-cha-cha!" GregClapping.jpg|Greg clapping MurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray RunAroundLikeDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about Dorothy the Dinosaur RunAroundLikeDorothy-Prologue2.jpg|Murray showing a dancing example RunAroundLikeDorothy-Prologue3.jpg|Murray and Greg TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles RunAroundLikeDorothy.jpg|"Run Around Like Dorothy" MurraySingingRunAroundLikeDorothy.jpg|Murray singing DorothytheDinosaur-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" DorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" MurrayandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWiggles,DorothyandPaulPaddick.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Dogcatcher Paul Paddick GregandPaulPaddick.jpg|Greg and Paul Paddick PaulPaddickFallingDown.jpg|Dogcatcher Paul Paddick falling down PaulPaddickastheDogCatcher.jpg|Dogcatcher Paul Paddick JeffandPaulPaddick.jpg|Jeff and Paul Paddick Murray,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Officer Beaples TheUnforgottenWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaples.jpg|Officer Beaples MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Murray and Officer Beaples GregandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg and Officer Beaples DonnaastheZookeeper.jpg|Donna the zookeeper AnthonyandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Anthony and Donna GregandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Greg and Donna DorothyandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Dorothy and Donna Dorothy,OfficerBeaplesandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Officer Beaples and Zookeeper Donna grabbing Dorothy DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples Wiggledance!236.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Officer Beaples Anthony,DonnaandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony, Donna and Officer Beaples AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineGuitarinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine guitar Dorothy,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Officer Beaples Wiggledance!244.jpg|Dorothy giggling DorothyandGregClapping.jpg|Dorothy and Greg clapping DorothyandGreginWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyWaving.jpg|Dorothy waving Wiggledance!265.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyShrugging.jpg|Dorothy shrugging Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony asking Dorothy to do another dance Dorothy,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and the audience Dorothy,GregandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and the audience Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-Live.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" AnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy and the audience DorothyandAnthonyDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony dancing DorothyDancinginWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy dancing Jeff,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and the audience Murray,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and the audience Dorothyandgreg.jpg|Dorothy and Greg dancing Anthonyjumping.jpg|Anthony Jumping DorothyDancinginCloseup.jpg|Dorothy dancing in close-up Gregcloseup.jpg|Greg close-up EpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitarinWiggledance!.jpg|Epiphone Casino electric guitar MurrayPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitarinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino electric guitar Murraycloseup.jpg|Murray close-up DorothyDoingaSplit.jpg|Dorothy doing a split Dorothy'sSplit2.jpg|Greg and Anthony trying to lift Dorothy up. HelpMe!.jpg|''"Help me!""' Dorothy'sSplit3.jpg|The Wiggles trying to lift Dorothy up Dorothy'sSplit4.jpg|"She's heavy, Anthony!"'' DorothyLyingDead.jpg|Dorothy lying dead Dorothy'sSplit5.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy taking a deep breath Dorothy'sSplit6.jpg|''"Free at last!"'' AnthonyGivingaThumbsUp.jpg|Anthony giving a thumbs up File:Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-LiveEpilogue.jpg|''"Dorothy, will you come back later to have another dance with us?"'' File:Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-LiveEpilogue2.jpg|''"I love to come back and have another dance."'' File:YouBeauty!.jpg|''"You beauty!"'' File:Vini,Vini-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Vini, Vini" File:GregandMurrayClapping.jpg|Greg and Murray clapping File:Vini,Vini.jpg|"Vini, Vini" File:TheAudienceClapping.jpg|The audience clapping File:TheOtherWigglesClapping.jpg|The Other Wiggles clapping File:AnthonyandMurray'sPants.jpg|Anthony and Murray's pants File:Murray'sLegs.jpg|Murray's legs File:AnthonySingingViniVini.jpg|Anthony singing and clapping File:GregandtheAudienceClapping.jpg|Greg and the audience clapping File:JeffandAnthonyClapping.jpg|Jeff and Anthony clapping File:AnthonyandMurrayClapping.jpg|Anthony and Murray clapping File:ViniVini-1996Live.png|The Wiggles singing and clapping File:JeffandtheAudienceClapping.jpg|Jeff and the audience clapping File:MurraySingingViniVini.jpg|Murray singing and clapping File:GregSingingViniVini.jpg|Greg singing and clapping File:TheWigglesChanting.png|The Wiggles chanting as cavemen ViniVini-Epilogue.jpg|''"Well done, everyone. Give yourselves a big clap."'' MurrayYawning.jpg|Murray yawning TheNonrealisticWigglesThinking.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles thinking TheNonrealisticWigglesStaringatMurray.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles staring at Murray WagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags arriving on stage WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Wags and the audience Wags,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Wags, Anthony and the audience Greg,WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Greg, Wags and the audience MurrayandWags.jpg|Murray and Wags WagstheDog-1996LivePrologue.jpg|''"Murray, was the dog about that tall?"'' Jeff,WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Wags and the audience WagstheDog-1996LivePrologue2.jpg|''"Hey Murray, did it look anything like a dog that is behind you?"'' Wags,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Wags, Murray and the audience WagsandMurrayStaring.jpg|Wags and Murray staring MurrayIntroducingWagstheDog.jpg|''"Hey everyone, it's Wags the Dog."'' Woof,Wags!.jpg|''"Woof, Wags!"'' WagstheDog-1996Live.jpg|"Wags the Dog" WagsWaving.jpg|Wags waving GregandWagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Greg and Wags MickeyMouseShirt.jpg|Male kid in Mickey Mouse shirt GregandWags4.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsandTheWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles WagsandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags and Anthony GregandWagsonStage.jpg|Greg and Wags on stage WagsDancinginWiggledance!.jpg|Wags dancing GregandWagsShaking.jpg|Greg and Wags shaking Jeff'sCloseup.jpg|Jeff in his close-up WagsClapping.jpg|Wags clapping WagstheDog-LiveEpilogue.jpg|''"Wags, that was great dancing, my friend. That really was."'' JeffandWagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags leaving the stage and Jeff waving JeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff playing "Captain Feathersword" on keyboard CaptainFeathersword(Instrumental).jpg|Anthony dancing to "Captain Feathersword" TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainSwinginghisFeathersword.jpg|Captain swinging his feathersword FeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the audience FeatherswordFallingDown2.jpg|Feathersword falling down again Jeff,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Captain,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Captain, Anthony and the audience AnthonyholdingFeatherswordandHat.jpg|Anthony holding Feathersword and hat AnthonyandPirateHat.jpg|Anthony and pirate hat AnthonyholdingFeathersword.jpg|"Here's your favorite feathersword." CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat-Wiggledance!Version.jpg|Captain falling down with sword and hat CaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Captain without hat Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Captain Feathersword and the audience CaptainandAnthonyCatchingSwordandHat.jpg|Captain and Anthony catching sword and hat Feathersword.JPG|Anthony holding Captain Feathersword's sword CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain and Anthony QuackQuack-Prologue.jpg|Anthony quacking like a duck Quack,Quack,Quack!.jpg|''"Quack, quack, quack!"'' Cock-a-Doodle-Doo!.jpg|''"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"'' TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggledance!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans MurrayWearingaRoosterHat.jpg|Murray wearing a rooster hat AnthonyandMurrayWearingRoosterHats.jpg|Anthony and Murray wearing rooster hats TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledance!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword QuackQuack-Prologue2.jpg|''"Now we can all quack, quack, quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together."'' TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledance!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans AnthonyWearingRoosterHat.jpg|Anthony wearing rooster hat RedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggledance!.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar QuackQuack.jpg|"Quack Quack" TheAwakeWigglyHumansandtheAudience.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and the audience GregSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing GregWearingDuckHat.jpg|Greg wearing duck hat Greg,JeffandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Captain Feathersword GregandJeffWearingDuckHats.jpg|Greg and Jeff wearing duck hats JeffWearingDuckHat.jpg|Jeff wearing duck hat JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordSingingQuackQuack.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword singing JeffSleepingintheDuckHat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the duck hat JeffSleepinginWiggledance!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping again ChristopherandhisMother.JPG|Christopher in "Big Red Car" T-shirt and his mother TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledance!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans WakeUpJeff!-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping with his head up WakeUpJeff!-LivePrologue2.jpg|Anthony telling the kids to stand up TheAwakeWigglyHumansSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans singing TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group WakeUpJeff!-1996Live.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Murray,DorothyandWags.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags and Captain File:TheWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:JeffSleepinginCloseup.jpg|Jeff sleeping in close-up File:JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!-Live.jpg|Jeff sleeping Murray,Jeff,DorothyandWags.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy and Wags Jeff,DorothyandWags.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Wags Murray,Jeff,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Wags and Captain Paul,DominicandClareField.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Clare MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggledance!2.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine guitar Murray,JeffandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Wiggly Friends WagsandMurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags and Murray TheAwakeWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Henry and Wags Jeff,AnthonyandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Male Wiggly Friends TheOtherWigglyHumansandWagstheDog.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Wags AnthonyCountingto3.jpg|Anthony counting to 3 WakeUpJeff!-1996Live2.jpg|Jeff waking up WakeUpJeff!-1996Live3.jpg|''"He's asleep again!"'' JeffandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy HenryandJeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Henry and Jeff Jeff,Dorothy,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy, Anthony Henry JeffWakingUpinWiggledance!3.jpg|Jeff waking up TheOtherWigglesandtheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Land Wiggle Friends TheOtherWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Dorothy Jeff,Dorothy,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy, Wags and Anthony WakeUpJeff!-LiveEpilogue.jpg|Murray thanking the audience Wiggledance!752.jpg|Captain Feathersword juggling balls. Wiggledance!753.png|Captain and Greg Wiggledance!756.jpg|Greg telling Captain Feathersword not to juggle Wiggledance!768.jpg|''"He's juggling?"'' Wiggledance!768.jpg|''"No more juggling."'' Wiggledance!771.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing Wiggledance!784.jpg|''"No more dancing."'' Wiggledance!787.jpg|Captain Feathersword leaving Wiggledance!792.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on unicycle. Wiggledance!793.jpg|Captain singing Wiggledance!800.jpg|The camera shot of Captain Feathersword's perspective. Wiggledance!801.jpg|Captain Feathersword hitting backdrop Wiggledance!802.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his unicycle falling down Wiggledance!807.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Captain Wiggledance!808.jpg|Unicycle Wiggledance!810.jpg|Anthony holding unicycle Wiggledance!812.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nya, Nya, Nya" Wiggledance!813.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Jessie and Emma|link=Jessica Halloran Wiggledance!814.jpg|Jessie Wiggledance!816.jpg|Sian and Emma Wiggledance!819.jpg|Captain and the Irish Dancers Wiggledance!820.jpg|Sian and Cassie SianinWiggledance!.jpg|Sian EmmaRinWiggledance!.jpg|Emma Ryan Wiggledance!827.jpg|Wags and Emma Ryan Wiggledance!828.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends Wiggledance!829.jpg|The Wiggly Friends Dorothy,WagsandSianRyan.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Sian TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggle Friends TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Wiggle Friends Wiggledance!836.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Wiggly Mascots JeffandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Mascots TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group Wiggledance!841.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" CassieinWiggledance!.jpg|Cassie CassandraHalloranandEmmaRyan.jpg|Cassie and Emma WagsandSian.jpg|Wags and Sian Wiggledance!851.png|The Wiggly Group and the Irish Dancers Captain,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Anthony CaptainandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy AnthonyandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends Wiggledance!860.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends Captain,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Henry Wiggledance!862.jpg|Captain Feathersword waving Wiggledance!865.png|Cassie waving Wiggledance!867.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Wiggly Friends Greg,AnthonyandDr.Murray.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Dr. Murray GregandDr.Murray.jpg|Greg and Dr. Murray Dr.MurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Dr. Murray FiveLittleJoeys-LivePrologue.jpg|Dr. Murray talking about joeys jumping on bed AnthonyandDr.Murray.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Murray FiveLittleJoeys-1996Live.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" Dr.MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Dr. Murray and the audience Jeff,AnthonyandDr.Murray.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Dr. Murray Dr.MurrayandJeff.jpg|Dr. Murray and Jeff FiveLittleJoeys-1996Live2.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Dr.Murray'sCloseup.jpg|Dr. Murray in close-up FiveLittleJoeys-1996Live3.jpg|Anthony pointing to Dr. Murray jumping Dr.MurrayFallingDowninWiggledance!.jpg|Dr. Murray falling down Anthony,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony, Henry and the audience BabyBeluga-Prologue.jpg|Henry, Greg and Captain Feathersword Captain,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Captain, Henry and the audience HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Henry talking about Baby Beluga GregandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Greg and Henry Captain,Greg,AnthonyandHenry.JPG|Greg, Anthony, Captain and Henry GregHoldingWhaleTail.jpg|Greg holding whale tail Greg,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Greg, Henry and the audience HenryandAnthony.jpg|Henry and Anthony ALittleWhale.jpg|'"It would take little whale." TheWiggles,CaptainandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Henry BabyBeluga.jpg|"Baby Baluga" HenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Henry the Octopus GregSingingBabyBeluga.jpg|Greg singing Greg'sWhaleTail.jpg|Greg's whale tail AnthonyandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregDoingtheWhaleDance.jpg|Greg doing the whale dance TheWhaleDance.jpg|The Whale Dance HenryDancing.jpg|Henry dancing MurrayholdingWaves.jpg|Murray holding waves Murray,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Murray, Captain Feathersword and Henry CaptainandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Henry Captain,GregandtheAudience.jpg|Captain, Greg and the audience JeffholdingWaves.jpg|Jeff holding waves CaptainFeatherswordDoingTheWhaleDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the whale dance Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry-Prologue.jpg|''"I got a special new dance for everyone to do now."'' Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry-Prologue2.jpg|Anthony introducing "Let's Have a Dance with Henry" TheWigglesandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry.jpg|"Let's Have a Dance with Henry" JeffDancing.jpg|Jeff dancing HenryasaChristmasTree.jpg|Henry as a Christmas tree GregSingingLet'sHaveaDanceWithHenry.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyasaReindeer.jpg|Anthony as a reindeer Breebop!.jpg|''"Breebop!"'' Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry-WigglesCongaLine.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry conga-lining. TheWiggles,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the audience Yoop.jpg|''"Yoop."'' GregandAnthonyLiftingHenryUp.jpg|Greg and Anthony lifting Henry up HenryBowing.jpg|Henry bowing DorothyandtheWigglyColoredDancers.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggly Colored Dancers Dorothy,GregandTheWigglyColoredDancers.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and the Wiggly Colored Dancers RompBompAStomp-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg, Anthony, Dorothy and the Wiggly Colored Dancers Dorothy,SianRyanandCassieHalloran.jpg|Dorothy, Sian and Cassie Dorothy,AnthonyandTheWigglyColoredDancers.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and the Wiggly Colored Dancers SianasaWigglyColoredDancer.jpg|Wiggly Colored Dancer Sian SianandDorothy.jpg|Sian and Dorothy|link=Sian Ryan DorothyandCassandraHalloraninWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Cassie|link=Cassandra Halloran DorothyClapping.jpg|Dorothy clapping CassieasaWigglyColoredDancer.jpg|Wiggly Colored Dancer Cassie RompBompAStomp-Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" EmmaRasaWigglyColoredDancer.jpg|Wiggly Colored Dancer Emma TheWiggles,DorothyandtheWigglyColoredDancers.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and the Wiggly Colored Dancers JeffSmiling.jpg|Jeff smiling DorothyandJessicaHalloraninWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Jessie DorothyandEmmaRyan.jpg|Dorothy and Emma DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp HotPotato-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" MurrayandRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray and red Takamine acoustic guitar HotPotato-1996Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" GregSingingHotPotato.jpg|Greg singing Ooh,Wiggy,Wiggy,Wiggy.jpg|''"Ooh, wiggy, wiggy, wiggly."'' GetReadyToWiggle-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Get Ready To Wiggle" GetReadytoWiggle-1996Live.jpg|The Wiggles dancing Jeff'sKeyboardinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff's keyboard JeffPlayingKeyboardinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard HenryandWagsinWiggledance!.jpeg|Henry and Wags Murray,HenryandtheAudience.jpeg|Murray, Henry and the Audience Henry,WagsandtheAudience.jpeg|Henry, Wags and the audience TheWigglyMascotsandtheAudience.jpeg|The Wiggly Mascots and the audience Wags'Feet.png|Wags' feet WagsDancinginWiggledance!2.jpg|Wags dancing forwards DorothyandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry Jeff,HenryandDorothy.jpeg|Jeff, Henry and Dorothy Anthony&Gregdancing.jpeg|Anthony and Greg dancing EmmainWiggledance!.jpg|Emma Watkins and her sister Hayley TheOppositeWigglyGroupandtheWigglyColoredDancers.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Colored Dancers Whoo!.jpg|''"Whoo!"'' CaptainFeatherswordRidingonUnicyle2.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on unicycle Dorothy,WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the audience Dorothy,HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and the audience JeffFeelingSurprised.png|Jeff feeling surprised after seeing Captain CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledance!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheOppositeWigglyGroupandtheWigglyColoredDancers.jpeg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Colored Dancers Twokidsdancing.jpeg|Two kids dancing Wiggledance!1253.jpeg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" Wiggledance!1254.jpeg|''"What great wigglers! Give yourselves a big clap, everyone."'' Audienceclapping.jpeg|Audience clapping GregGivingaThumbsUp.jpg|Greg giving a thumbs up Wiggledance!-Epilogue.jpg|Murray closing out the show TheOtherWigglyGroupandtheWigglyColoredDancers.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Colored Dancers Jeff,Wags,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Wags, Captain and Anthony MurrayandHenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandDorothyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in epilogue MurrayinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue GregandMurrayinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Captain in epilogue MurrayClapping.jpg|Murray clapping Dorothy,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Henry MurrayWaving.jpg|Murray waving MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue AnthonyandtheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Land Wiggly Friends AnthonyandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends AnthonyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue AnthonyandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Male Wiggly Friends MurrayandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Friends MurrayandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Murray and the Early Wiggly Friends Goodbyes.jpg|Everybody saying goodbye TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandtheAudience.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and the audience TheOtherWigglyHumansandtheAudience.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and the audience TheProWigglyHumansandtheAudience.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and the audience TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the audience GreginWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue JeffandAnthonyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|Murray, Captain Feathersword and the audience JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword saying goodbye while dancing AudienceinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordConfused.jpg|''"Where did everybody go?"'' NyaNyaNya(Reprise)-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nya, Nya, Nya" again CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in epilogue JessieasaWigglyColoredDancer.jpg|Wiggly Colored Dancer Jessie CassandraandJessicaHalloraninWiggledance!.jpg|Cassie and Jessie|link=Cassandra Halloran CaptainFeatherswordandtheWiggles'ColoredDancers.jpg|Captain and the Colored Dancers TheWiggles'ColoredDancers.jpg|The Wiggles' colored dancers EmmaRinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Emma in epilogue NyaNyaNya(Reprise).jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" (Reprise) TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group Anthony,MurrayandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Wiggly Friends AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group Jeff,Captain,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Captain, Dorothy and Anthony JeffPlayingAccordioninWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff playing accordion DorothyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in epilogue JeffandDorothyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar in epilogue TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends Anthony,Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Captain and Dorothy TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue CaptainandDorothyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in epilogue CaptainandDorothyDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy dancing Captain,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and the audience DorothyDancinginWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordSpinning.jpg|Captain Feathersword spinning on the stage CaptainandGreginWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Greg in epilogue Wiggledance!1330.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue Category:Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:1996 Category:1997